fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Seemannsgarn (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 6)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 60 thumb|120px|right|Seite 61 thumb|120px|right|Seite 62 thumb|120px|right|Seite 63 thumb|120px|right|Seite 64 Thomas Finn und Marc Höhne geben einen Überblick über aktuelle Werke der verschiedenen Spieleverlage und über Aktivitäten im Fantasy-Spiele-Fandom. Quelltext Seemannsgarn DEUTSCHE CTHULHU NEUERSCHEINUNGEN 1992 Logbuchleser sind zu jeder Zeit etwas besser informiert als andere Leser. Da wir in der angenehmen Lage sind, in der Redaktion einen der deutschen Cthulhu-Autoren sitzen zu haben, nutzen wir hier die Chance, als erste einen kleinen, aber umfassenden Bericht über die dieses Jahr geplanten Neuerscheinungen zu "H. P. Lovecrafts Cthulhu" abzugeben. Wenn dieses Logbuch erschienen ist, wird nach "WEISSE SPUREN" höchstwahrscheinlich auch der zweite für 1992 angekündigte Abenteuerband erhältlich sein: "NARRENBALL". Das Abenteuer spielt in Berlin und die Charaktere werden zu einem furiosen Maskenball mit anschließender Premiere eines Theaterstücks eingeladen. Wer Edgar Alan Poe und die Atmosphäre venezianischer Maskenbälle liebt, wird an diesem wirklich stimmungsvollen Band seine helle Freude haben. Im zweiten Quartal dieses Jahres verschlägt es die Jäger Cthulhus ins geheimnisvolle Land am Nil. Dann erscheint nämlich die erste deutsche Originalveröffentlichung auf dem Markt: das Folio "ÄGYPTEN - LAND DER KÖNIGE"! Inhalt der Box ist ein Buch mit 5 Abenteuern, ein Quellenband für den Spielleiter, ein kleiner Reiseführer für die Spieler, der sie über Hotels, Landessitten und ähnliches informiert, sowie neben zahlreichen Handouts und Spielhilfen, authentisches Kartenmaterial aus der damaligen Zeit. Evtl. wenn sich dies preislich bewerkstelligen läßt, findet sich in der Box als kleiner Gag auch noch ein Skarabäus. Im dritten Quartal geht die Reihe deutscher Originalveröffentlichungen weiter. In "FROSCHKÖNIG-FRAGMENTE" zieht es die Spieler wieder nach Deutschland, wo sie auf den Spuren der Gebrüder Grimm wandeln. Denn es kann kein Zufall sein, daß in dem Ort Seehusen das Märchen vom Froschkönig etwas anders erzählt wird... Wer dieses Abenteuer geistig gesund überstanden hat, wird sich im vierten Quartal '92 freuen können, einen kleinen Abstecher an die Ostsee machen zu dürfen. "BLEICHER MOND" ist allerdings nicht als Urlaubsszenario geeignet, denn die Spieler werden hier an dem Sondereinsatzkommando SELENE teilnehmen dürfen, das sie schon bald zu einem Ort führen wird, der bei weitem nicht so romantisch ist, wie manche glauben mögen. Ob "DUNKLES WALES" (ebenfalls eine deut. Originalveröffentlichung), ein Band, der zwei sehr spukige Abenteuer inkl. Hintergrundinformationen zu Wales beinhaltet, noch dieses Jahr erscheint, weiß nur der träumende Cthulhu selbst. Und der ruht bekanntlich in der prähistorischen Stadt R'lyeh irgendwo auf dem Grund des Ozeans. Wem allerdings mit Genugtuung aufgefallen ist, daß immer mehr Abenteuer in Deutschland angesiedelt sind, wird sich auf 1993 freuen dürfen. Für das nächste Jahr ist nämlich eine Deutschland—Box geplant, an der schon jetzt recherchiert und gearbeitet wird. Doch mehr wird erst verraten, wenn genauere Informationen vorliegen. [ToFi] NEUES VOM FANTASYWELT-VERLAG: Aus obiger Meldung sollte man nicht schließen, daß sich beim Fantasywelt-Verlag nichts bewegt. So hat Uwe Körner die Rechte für das englischsprachige Rollenspielsystem TORG gekauft, dem inzwischen auch in Deutschland viel Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Darüberhinaus will nun auch TSR über den Mann aus St. Augustin richtig in Deutschland einsteigen: eine gewaltige Serie an AD&D-Übersetzungen ist geplant, darunter die erstklassige RAVENLOFT-Reihe, sowie DARK SUN. Dieser neue Arbeitsaufwand hat natürlich Konsequenzen. Dirk Zeumer, bisher "nur" Redakteur des Hausmagazins Fantasywelt, ist zum Chefredakteur des Magazins ernannt worden. Drücken wir ihm die Daumen, daß die FW sich in Zukunft nicht nur quantitativ, sondern auch qualitativ verbessert. "DER HOBBIT" ENDLICH ALS DEUTSCHE COMIC-VERSION! Endlich ist es soweit. In drei aufeinanderfolgenden Bänden erscheint ab Juni der weltberühmte Roman "DER HOBBIT" in seiner längst fälligen Comic-Adaption rechtzeitig zum 100jährigen Geburtstag seines Schöpfers J. R. R. Tolkien. Verleger dieser Trilogie ist der alpha comic verlag, der jeden Band als Hardcover zum akzeptablen Preis von 16,80 DM präsentiert. Der zweite Band soll im August, der Dritte im Oktober folgen. STAR WARS - THE SAGA CONTINUES Gerade erschienen ist ein weiteres Sourcebook zu dem Role-Playing-Game Star Wars der gleichnamigen Filmwelterfolgstrilogie. Das Buch trägt den verheißungsvollen Titel "HEIR TO THE EMPIRE" (Erbe des Imperiums) und wurde werbestrategisch mit dem Untertitel Star Wars - the saga continues angekündigt. Gerüchten zufolge soll ja auch noch ein vierter Teil gedreht werden, doch aus Hollywood war bis dato nichts konkretes zu erfahren. Vielleicht gibt dieses Sourcebook, das von dem bekannten Hugo Award Gewinner Timothy Zahn erstellt wurde, Aufschluß über eine mögliche Fortsetzung. STURMBRINGER NEUERSCHEINUNGEN '92 Nachdem im April das erste deutsche original-veröffentlichte Sturmbringer-Modul "DER TRAUM DES ROTEN GOTTES" von Steffen Schütte erschienen ist, werden zunächst in der zweiten Jahreshälfte weitere Übersetzungen folgen. Im dritten Quartal wird der 4. Abenteuerband "DÄMMERUNG IM PURPURKREIS" (Original "The Velvet Circle" erschienen bei Chaosium/USA) vorliegen. Zu Beginn des Moduls werden die Abenteurer die Gelegenheit haben, das bekannte Vergnügungsviertel der Stadt Ilmar kennenzulernen, welches von Eingeweihten "Purpurkreis" genannt wird. Doch die Zeit des Vergnügens wird kurz sein, denn die Helden müssen auch noch in den finsteren Wald von Troos, wo sie nach Artefakten suchen werden für ihren mächtigen Auftraggeber. Für das vierte Quartal ist der 5. Abenteuerband "IM BANNE DES KRAKEN" (Original "The Floating Realm" erschienen bei Chaosium/USA) geplant. In dem 56 Seiten starken Modul werden die Spieler der Admiralin Veranka begegnen, die über ein schwimmendes Reich aus Schiffswracks und Flößen inmitten des offenen Meeres vor Pikarayd herrscht. Allerdings steht auch sie im Banne des Kraken... BRETTSPIELNEUHEITEN '92 BEI LAURIN Wer kennt ihn nicht - den Brettspiel-Klassiker "DAMPFROSS" von David Watts, Spiel des Jahres 1984. Mit diesem bekannten und beliebten Eisenbahnspiel eröffnet der LAURIN Verlag seine neue "Autoren-Edition", in der inhaltlich herausragende Spiele nicht nur in einer ansprechenden und ästhetischen Ausgabe neu überarbeitet und veröffentlicht werden sollen, sondern auch in einer Form, die den Wünschen des Autors entspricht. Dementsprechend wird das Regelbuch neben den aktuellen Regeln auch eine Historie des Spiels, die "Designer Notes" vom Autor sowie Texte zur Eisenbahn-Tradition in den jeweiligen Ländern enthalten. Weitere Boni dieser Ausgabe sind die vier neuen Landkarten auf 2 Spielplänen (Bayern, Rußland, Irland und USA: Tennessee & Kentucky). Der LAURIN Verlag hat es sich natürlich auch nicht nehmen lassen, zum 100jährigen Geburtstag von J. R. R. Tolkien ein auf "Herr der Ringe" basierendes Brettspiel mit dem verheißungsvollen Namen "RINGGEISTER" von Jo Hartwig zu präsentieren. Besucher von NOTSTARD '92 hatten dort die Gelegenheit, eine Probepartie zu spielen und die Vielfalt des Spiels kennenzulernen. Neben den einfachen und kurzen Regeln enthält die Großbox nämlich einen zusammenlegbaren Spielplan aus 27 Teilen, die sich zu Millionen verschiedener Landkarten von Mittelerde kombinieren lassen. Ausgelegt ist das Spiel für 2-4 Personen und soll im dritten Quartal zum Verkaufspreis von 75,- DM erscheinen. In der Neuankündigung heißt es: "Ringgeister ist das erste Fantasy-Spiel, bei dem es keine Kämpfe gibt: Stattdessen müssen die Spieler wie die Gefährten lernen, kooperativ zu denken... aber nur ein einziger Hobbit wird schließlich mit dem Ring in der Hand am Schicksalsberg stehen." Wem diese Infos noch nicht reichen, kann in der ZZ Nr. 33 einen ausführlichen Artikel über die Entstehungsgeschichte von Ringgeister nachlesen. Für Oktober dieses Jahres hat LAURIN den langerwarteten Abschluß der König Artus Trilogie angekündigt. Mit "MERLlN" legt der Autor Julian Musgrave sein wohl ambitioniertestes Artus-Spiel vor, in dem 1-4 Spieler um die Nachfolge Merlins im Druidenrat ringen. Hierbei haben die ambitionierten Nachfolger die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, sowohl die Ereignisse im Lande zu verfolgen, als auch die Politik der zehn englischen Königreiche mittels Magie in weiser Betrachtung zu beeinflussen. Auch "MERLIN" erscheint wie zuvor "KÖNIG ARTUS" und "CAMELOT" als Buchbox mit reichhaltiger Ausstattung. SHADOWRUN DATEN 1992 Gespannt warten alle Runner auf das Quellenbuch "DEUTSCHLAND IN DEN SCHATTEN" welches demnächst in den Läden zu haben sein wird. Dieses Quellenbuch ist die erste Originalveröffentlichung von FanPro zu Shadowrun und wird in der 156seitigen Erstausgabe mit insgesamt 16 Farbtafeln 49,80 DM kosten. Schwerpunkt des Ouellenbuches ist der Berlin-Sprawl mit seinen neoanarchistischen Zügen. Desweiteren werden die neustrukturierten Bundesländer vorgestellt, unter anderem die Freistadt Hamburg, die von einem Shadowrun-Team unseres Vereins Störtebekers Erben neu konzipiert wurde (Hamburg ist halt Erben-Metropole!). Einen weiteren Schwerpunkt bilden die Metroplexe Rhein-Ruhr und die Bankenzentrale Frankfurt. Die Magie wird vor allem in Form des Hexenwesens erwachen und es werden intensive Forschungen im Bereich der Alchemie betrieben. Hierfür werden dann auch gleich zwei neue Charektere vorgestellt: Alchemist und Hexe. Insgesamt gesehen eine der interessantesten (Neu)-Erscheinungen für Shadowrun - wohin führt dein nächster Run, chummer ? Im Sommer wird dann das aus dem amerikanischen übersetzte "GRIMOIRE" (36,- DM) folgen, welches zusätzliche, neu überarbeitete Magieregeln der second edition des amerikanischen Regelwerks beinhalten wird. Für den Winter ist schießlich die Übersetzung des Quellenbuches "VIRTUAL REALITIES" geplant, eine wahre Freude für alle Decker, die das schwarze ICE der amerikanischen Originalausgabe nicht knacken konnten, aber dennoch etwas mehr über die Cyperspace-Matrix erfahren wollten. Die deutsche Ausgabe wird voraussichtlich 156 Seiten mit 16 Farbtafeln umfassen. Ein Leckerbissen wird hoffentlich noch in diesem Sommer zu haben sein: die komplett überarbeitete "SECOND EDITION VON SHADOWRUN". Inhaltlich neue Akzente wurden bei den verbesserten Kampfregeln sowie den neu konzipierten Magieregeln aus dem "GRIMOIRE" gesetzt. TABLETOP-STRATEGIE-SPIEL VON MB MB scheint sich momentan auf der Schiene der dreidimensionalen Brettspielebene zu bewegen. Nach den Erfolgen Hero Quest, Star Quest und Shogun präsentiert MB nun im Sommer das Fantasy-Strategiespiel "DIE CLAYMORE SAGA - DER SCHICKSALSKAMPF DES KELTENREICHES". Dieses TableTop-Spiel wurde wie Hero Quest und Star Quest in Zusammenarbeit mit Games Workshop erstellt. Besucher von NOTSTARD '92 konnten den ca. 2 Quadratmeter großen Spielplan am MB-Stand bewundern. Auf dem farbigen Plan waren Landschaftszenen mit diversen Wäldern, Flüssen, Wegen und anderen Geographiken zu erkennen. Zudem waren eine Unzahl an Miniaturen aus der bekannten Games Workshop Reihe und ein maßstabsgetreuer Burgturm auf dem gigantischen Spielfeld plaziert. Unter den Miniaturen befanden sich z. B. Ork- und Chaoskrieger, elfische Bogenschützen, Rittersleute und andere. Die Miniaturen werden auf zwei Parteien aufgeteilt, wobei eine Partei von einem oder mehreren Spielern gebildet wird. Die eine Partei symbolisiert die Kelten, die eine Schlacht mit der anderen Partei, nämlich die eines abtrünnigen Druiden, austragen und dabei mit einer Armee aus Schattenwesen konfrontiert werden. Neben dem Einsatz von kämpfenden Truppen spielt die Magie in der alles entscheidenden Schlacht eine wichtige Rolle. Allein vom Material her ist "CLAYMORE SAGA" den voraussichtlichen Preis von ca. 100,- DM wert. Wenn nun auch noch der Regelmechanismus stimmt, ist Claymore Saga die heiße Empfehlung für den Sommer! NACHRICHTEN AUS AVENTURIEN 1992 Auf den Essener Spieletagen '91 konnten die DSA-Freaks (mich mit eingeschlossen) schon einige Grafiken des DSA-Computerrollenspiels "SCHICKSALSKLINGE" bewundern. Man wurde dann auf April '92 mit der endgültigen Fassung vertröstet, die bis dato immer noch nicht vorliegt. Inhaltlich werden die Helden mit marodierenden Orkbanden konfrontiert, die im Norden Aventuriens Bauernhöfe überfallen und ganze Siedlungen plündern. Gerüchten zufolge hat sich ein großes Heer von Orks zusammengefunden, die anscheinend das Thorwal'sche Land überfallen und vernichten wollen. Da die Thorwaler kein eigenes Heer zur Verteidigung zusammenstellen können, sind die Helden und ein verschollenes Artefakt die letzte Hoffnung... DSA-Macher Uli Kiesow ist einer der maßgebenden Designer von Schicksalsklinge. So entspricht z. B. die Geographie des Spiels den beiliegenden Karten in den DSA-Boxen, die zusammengefasst Aventurien ergeben. Ebenso dem DSA—Regelkonzept entnommen sind die positiven und negativen Charaktereigenschaften sowie die Talente. SCHICKSALSKLINGE ist erstellt worden für Amiga, IBM PC und Atari ST. Der vorläufige Verkaufspreis liegt bei ca. 110,- DM, wobei man allerdings das Spiel über den Computerspieleversand auch für ca. 90,- DM bekommen soll. Also, nachfragen lohnt sich! Im Sommer wird auch eine weitere DSA-Box mit neuen Spielhilfen präsentiert werden. Unter dem Titel "MIT MANTEL, SCHWERT UND ZAUBERSTAB" verbergen sich unter anderem ein vereinfachtes Magie-System, eine umfassende Antwort zu der Frage: "Was machen Helden eigentlich vor ihrem Abenteuerleben?" sowie eine Fülle von Regelergänzungen und -vereinfachungen. Außerdem wird mit dem Jäger ein neuer Heldentyp vorgestellt. Als Boni gibt es noch die vier neuen Eigenschaften: Fingerfertigkeit, Intuition, Jähzorn und Neugier. Wow, die haben mir schon immer gefehlt! SZENE 1994: GIGANTISCHER CON IN HAMBURG: Auch wenn Hamburg schon seit Jahren Veranstaltungsort des größten kontinental-europäischen Rollenspiel-Cons ist (STARD), so können wir uns im Juni 1994 auf ein Ereignis ganz besonderer Art freuen. Das Megaereignis heißt "HAMBURG-FANTASTIC" und findet im Hamburger CCH statt. Drei Tage lang, von Freitag bis Sonntag, wird in unserer Stadt ein schier unglaubliches Spektakel stattfinden. Drei Cons werden zusammengelegt: STARD, ein SF—Con sowie ein STARTRECK-Con. Als Veranstalter zeichnen sich das LAURIN-Team, Oliver Sturm und Thomas Recktenwald (Organisatoren des bekannten Freu-Cons) sowie Dagmar Trutzel verantwortlich. Neben dem gewohnt guten Programmangebot der Einzelveranstaltungen werden internationale Gäste von Rang und Namen erwartet: Robert Asprin, Terry Prachet, Marion Zimmer Bradley und evtl. sogar Stephen King. Wer näheres wissen möchte, wende sich an LAURIN, Tel. 040/896565. ZAUBERZElT-PREIS/DASA: Das Hickhack um die Zusammenlegung der beiden großen deutschen Spielepreise nimmt kein Ende. Noch zur Essener Spielwarenmesse sah es so aus, als ob sich Uwe Körner (Fantasywelt), Elsa und Jürgen Franke (Spielwelt), Werner Fuchs, Uli Kiesow, Michael Immig (WunderWelten) und Thomas M. Look sowie Jürgen Pirner (ZauberZeit) auf einen gemeinsamen Publikums-Preis verständigt hätten. Sogar auf die Preis-Kategorien des neuen Preises hatte man sich schon einigen können, der das Genre einheitlich und publikumswirksam nach innen und außen repräsentieren sollte. Jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob das ganze Unterfangen an einer einzigen Stimme scheitert: Uwe Körner vom Fantasywelt-Verlag! Er beharrt als einziger auf den Titel "DASA" in der alten Form und macht damit die Bemühungen um einen einheitlichen, verlagsneutralen Preis zunichte. Diesem kleinkarierten Verhalten ist es somit zu verdanken, daß dieses Jahr von neuem zwei Preise auf hunderte (mittlerweile ziemlich ermüdeter) Fans warten. Aus diesem Grund wird die bisher stets neutral gebliebene Logbuch-Redaktion dieses Jahr auf eine Unterstützung des DASA verzichten. AKTION FANDOM IST WIEDERERWACHT! Unter der Obhut von Arne Gniech (Warrior Express) und Timo Brüggemann (Myth of Adventures) wurde zu Silvester '91 die Aktion Fandom neu initiiert. Dieser Logbuch-Ausgabe liegt ein Abstimmungzettel bei, der leider so peinliche Abstimmungspunkte wie "Beste Musikgruppe" und die allerpeinlichste Frage "Seit wann glaubst Du, daß Bono Vox "Jesus" ist?" beinhaltet. Wollen wir hoffen, daß die Verantwortlichen sich zu Silvester '92 besinnen und sich mal über ein paar anspruchsvollere Fragen und Abstimmungspunkte Gedanken machen. MYTH OF ADVENTURES FUSIONIEREN! Wer den Artikel "MoA stellt sich vor" in dieser Ausgabe gelesen hat, wurde auf ein Verlagsgeheimnis seitens MoA bis zum Winter dieses Jahres verwiesen. Doch wie immer sind Logbuch-Leser stets informierter und lüften jetzt schon das Geheimnis Der "GLÜCKSRITTER" und "RAVENHORST" werden zusammengelegt! Dies ergab sich aus der Tatsache, daß Günther Dambachmair und seine Redaktion des Ravenhorst zeitlich nicht mehr in der Lage sind, ihr Fanzine regelmäßig erscheinen zu lassen. Deswegen wird das fertige Material an Timo Brüggemann vom Glücksritter weitergereicht, der die Texte mit seinem Zine kombiniert. Hierbei soll allerdings nicht das Flair der handgeschriebenen Artikel und Module des Ravenhorst verloren gehen. Sie werden soweit beibehalten. Die Logbuch-Redaktion ist gespannt und wünscht den beiden Zines ein gutes Gelingen. MAHÖ & TOFI] Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Marc Höhne